Sammy Keyes VS Nancy Drew
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I wrote this during a time when I was a stupid child, please forgive the cheesiness of this very short one-shot.


"Shut up, Marissa."

Well Sammy was certainly in a fabulous mood today.

"Well, it's true! You can't deny it!" Marissa screamed to the heavens.

"Are you seriously comparing me to Nancy Drew? You know that annoys me."

I snickered and she turned to glare at me. "Something amusing, Acosta?"

"Only by how right Marissa is about how you're like Nancy Drew," I replied.

She threw her hands in the air. "I can't win! You have all betrayed me."

Marissa gave her a pointed look. "This is the great Sammy/Nancy similarities debate. Care to begin, Sammy?"

"Well," Sammy began, "Nancy Drew _is a book character._ Need I say more?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't say? Even though you two are really alike, I would say that you're more funny and smart and pretty and-erm…" I coughed. "Hey look, a butterfly."

Marissa was grinning like a maniac. "What was that you said, Casey?"

"Nothing." I was pretty sure my face was turning a deep hue of pink. "Anyway, Sammy solves bigger things than Nancy Drew usually does. More modern things. More dangerous. Did Nancy Drew find a meth lab? I think not."

Sammy joined in. "Did she cement a gang leader's tush to a wheelbarrow?"

I turned to her and said, "You never told me _that_."

"Must've slipped my mind while you were agreeing I was like Nancy Drew."

I muttered, "Can't leave you alone for two seconds…"

She continued. "There's like a three year age difference and she has a flipping _car_. I only have a humble skateboard."

Marissa jumped onto this. "Nancy's car was stolen once!"

"Bloody hell."

I guess I was trying to suck up to Sammy so what comes out my mouth? "Well Nancy lives with her dad and doesn't have to sleep on a couch." Smart, right? "Erm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Here's something I learned about girls from hanging out with Sammy and Marissa and Dot and Holly. Say something stupid that could potentially hurt their friend's feelings and the claws come out and you die.

Before Marissa can send me to World War II era Germany, Sammy speaks up. "S'okay, Casey. Don't worry about it."

Funny how right after that, Marissa just keeps on trucking. "Anyways, Chief McGinnis can't stand Nancy Drew always solving cases before him and showing him up in front of all his officer buddies. JUST. LIKE. BORSCH."

"Borsch likes me now though," Sammy snapped. "Did Chief McGinnis ask Sammy to be a bridesmaid for his wedding? I think not."

Marissa began to get irritated at Sammy shooting down her comparisons. "Well…what about Ned?"

Sammy raised an eyebrow. "What _about _Ned?"

"Durrrr, Nancy's love interest."

Sammy didn't say anything. There was this long awkward silence. After that night at the wedding, me and Sammy never actually discussed _us_. There was only that one kiss and after that, we just acted like normal friends.

"You know, Ned was super nice to Nancy when they first met. He was instantly drawn to her and everything."

Sammy looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

"Her friends and family would just gush and tease her about Ned, which got her very annoyed."

I gave Marissa a warning look. She ignored me.

"Ned took Nancy to a ball once, just like a dance. There was also this time when some guy randomly kissed Sammy and Ned got like suuuper jealous-"

I cut her off there. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING AN ENTIRE BLOODY NINE MONTHS FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO GET TOGETHER AND I WILL NOT LET SAMMY'S BIRD-BRAIN KEEP ME FROM MY HAPPINESS SO I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL IF YOU TWO DON'T HAVE KIDS BY THE TIME YOU'RE TWENTY I WILL DETONATE A BOMB THE SIZE OF MY FURIOSITY."

Sammy blushed and avoided my gaze so I dragged her away from Marissa by her arm.

"Sammy, I don't want you to let Marissa influence you to get into something you're not comfortable with so I'm okay if-"

She leaned in to kiss me softly on my lips. When she pulled away, she smiled slightly and grabbed my hand.

I'm not quite sure what just happened.

**A/N: I wrote this before Wedding Crasher even came out, which is why this sucked major balls OKAY IM SORRY IT SUCKS. At the time, I thought it was pretty good, but now that I read it from the legal pad I wrote it on, I wanna shoot myself and spare the world my sophomoric writing inabilities. Erm, I dunno why I'm gonna post this. It's been bugging me for a while so I dug this up and typed it to clear my mind. And it sucked. I am sorry. Please forgive me? I hope that anyone who hasn't read sixty-six of the original Nancy Drew books by the time they were in second grade (I had no life and no friends hah) weren't confused about anything. I tried my best ;-; So please review or I'll go crawl into my corner of loneliness and cry myself to sleep kaythanksbye.**


End file.
